Chibodee's Revenge!
by KashTheKwik
Summary: Sequel to Sai's First Date. After a 96-hour Welcome Back Kotter Marathon, The Queen Of Spades gets vengeance with help from the Man of 1001 Odd Jobs.
1. Prologue: Vengeful Acts

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam, although it would be nice on my conquest to world domination _. but still, I don't own G Gundam or any Gundam series.  
  
A/N: So what's going to happen.? Hmm. This is a sequel to Sai's first date.. How will our Neo American exact his revenge for watching a 96-hour Welcome Back Kotter Marathon. . . Eww. . .  
  
Chibodee: Slimslyde. . . Cori, as you are called by your human parents. how shall I destroy them. . .?  
  
Slimslyde: One at a time actually. . . We're going to have you take down your brother members.  
  
Sai, Argo, George, & Domon: *gulp*  
  
Slimslyde: And now whipped cream shall be involved.  
  
(Four of the Shuffle Alliance breathe deep sighs, Chibodee laughs)  
  
Chibodee: Oh well! So according to the rules, I also get revenge on people the reviewer's want me to do? Like Allenby. . .  
  
Slimslyde: No way. . . if you strike Allenby, fanboys everywhere will have my head. . . Anycase. . . It's time. . . Stalker?  
  
Stalker: Chibodee Revenge set! Ready. Doom!  
  
Domon (With anime subtitle): First To fall, Chibodee's Revenge!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Chibodee walks outside of his apartment, for the first time in days seeing light. . . He walks in a disturbed manner and his eye has a nervous twitch)  
  
Chibodee: Man. . . I can still remember those episodes (left eye twitches) that guy with the afro sort of looked like a clown. . . evil, evil clowns. . . But now . . . I must get revenge! First person. . . hmm. . . Argo! Black Joker. . . but how to go about it. . . I know, I better get there quick. . .  
  
(As Chibodee runs he is stopped by a lavender-white scarf. . .)  
  
Chibodee: Oh man. . . not the Janitor/Tuxedo Parlor Owner/Pizza Chef. . .  
  
(Master Aisa stands infront of the disturbed and jittery Queen Of Spades. . . Chib got up and looked Asia in the eyes.)  
  
Chibodee (after about 5 minutes): Ok. . . Why have you stopped my wreaking of vengeance?  
  
Asia: Well, I have been all those jobs you have said. . . but now. . . I am a teacher of revenge specialties. . .  
  
(The Maxter Gundam Pilot starred at Asia. . . then like hell he bolted in the opposite direction. . . As he ran, he rammed into a pair of crates, jogged right through Michelo's restaurant (picking up a Forget About It Deluxe Meal), Running through a High School, beating five kids in a varsity run, then sprinting through a female department store (making sure to run through the ladies changing room where he made this interesting conversation, as he ran through and saw Nastasha holding a purple negligee, looking as if she is about to try it on.)  
  
Chibodee (running right through): Hi 'Tash!  
  
Nastasha: Hey, it's the idiot!  
  
Chibodee (As he rams right through the wall he says one last thing that makes the entire store (Or what's left of it as Chibodee destroyed half the merchandise): I hope Argo likes that you Russian psycho!  
  
(Nastasha looks up and takes off her glasses. She sees that a lot of people are looking at her for association to that idiot. . . She pulls out a tape recorder.)  
  
Nastasha (On recorder): Note To Self: Assassinate Maxter Gundam Pilot on the way to next Gundam Fight. Make it look as if. . . crazy fan did it. End Note.  
  
(She put her recorder away and went to make her purchase.)  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
(Chibodee soon stopped, huffing and puffing, but grinning ear to ear. Not only did he escape that psycho dead guy with the long towel for a weapon, but he also has gotten to see Nastasha holding undies! He could use that as blackmail and enjoy what he had seen, all at the same time!)  
  
Chibodee (To himself): It was good to the Queen. . . Err. . . King's man. . . Oh forget it, whatever. . .  
  
(As Chibodee Turned around, he saw Master Asia waving to him with a psychotic grin)  
  
Asia: Hey Buh-Ud-Dee!!!  
  
Chibodee (In disbelief and fear): Old Man, you're scaring me. . . and them. . .  
  
(Asia and Chibodee look at you. . .)  
  
Asia: . . .  
  
Chibodee: . . .  
  
(There is a silence for five minutes. . .)  
  
Asia: So will you be my revenge disciple!?!  
  
(The Spade Queen gave a look at Asia, as the sky soon grew dark as evening came. . . .)  
  
Chibodee: Fine, fine. . . Just help me to take revenge and I'll be whatever you want. . .  
  
Asia: Ok. . . (He pulls out a contract as long as an unfurrled toilet paper roll. It goes out long and goes down the street. . . Asia hands Chibodee a pen)  
  
Asia: Now. . . first of all. . . The Master Asia school of Revenge is not responsible for bruises, cuts, slips, falls, shakes, innuendo, or broken egos. All rights reserved, copyright, void where prohibited, prohibited where void. . .  
  
Chibodee: Why do I have the feeling that you've said that more than once with different jobs. . .?  
  
Asia: Why do I get the feeling you've never been with a women?  
  
Chibodee: Touche'. . . go on. . .  
  
Asia: Now. . . (Asia starts pointing) Sign there, there, initial there, sign there, tap dance there, hug there, there, and there. Aw, once more there, rub there & there, slap there, spank there, rub chapstick there. . .  
  
(8 hours later. . .)  
  
Asia:. . . And Sign there. . .  
  
(Chibodee, worn out and a cramp in his hand (among other places), asks in hope)  
  
Chibodee: Are we done!?!  
  
Asia: Oh, huh? Oh, we were done a long time ago. You didn't even need to do that. . .  
  
Chibodee (enraged): Then why did you make me sign all that?!!  
  
Asia (shrugs): Thought it would be funny. . .  
  
Chibodee: I'll give you funny you toothy, idiotic, scarf-throwing. . .  
  
(Asia slaps Chibodee)  
  
Asia: Now Chibmon. . .  
  
Chibodee: I'm not Domon. . . and by the way, you may be my master, but if you sic a Giant 1000 armed possessed Gundam that needs a girl very close to me to power it up while bearing her skivvies, I'll hunt you down and kill you. . . then use you to make lunch meat. . . we coo'?  
  
Asia: Right. . . Now Chibodee, as the sun rises over the horizon, say this with me. . .! School Of the Undefeated of The East! Whoopie Cushions, Drip Glasses!  
  
Chibodee: Electric shock rings!  
  
Both: Look The victim is turning red!  
  
(They grin and walk together. . .)  
  
Asia: So come on my disciple. . . who shall be your first target. . .?  
  
Chibodee: Your first student. . .  
  
Asia: MUWHAHAHA!!  
  
Chibodee: MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Asia: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Hum.  
  
(They Laugh and walk away, plotting the fall of the new King Of Hearts, who is sleeping his bed right now, unknowing about what is going to happen to him. . .)  
  
A/N: A bit of a weird beginning. . . but you shall soon see the pain and fear!!!!  
  
Slimslyde: MUWHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Chibodee: Cori. . . The joke is over man. . .  
  
Slimslyde: Sorry. . .  
  
Stalker: Now everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for! Domon it the first lamb to slaughter! But how do you torture a man who beats up people by putting his hand over their face and holding it there for a few seconds?  
  
Domon (voice over with subtitle): Next Episode: The falling of the King. . . Wait, no Why not George?!! Or Argo, he needs it more than me. . . darn. . . 


	2. Falling Of the King

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Gundam series (For now. . .) But while I don't, since I don't want to get sued, I will put this disclaimer here.  
  
A/N: Second chapter will now be up! But it's a wonder how Master Asia and Chibodee could possibly torture a guy who is always trying to fight and feel his opponent's emotions through punches. . . Oh you'll see. . .  
  
Slimslyde: MUWHAHAHA!!!  
  
Chibodee: MUWHAHAHA!!!  
  
Asia: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough* *cough*  
  
Chibodee: You should get that looked at. . . Mr. Stalker?  
  
Stalker *removes eye-patch and jacket then does hand motions* Chibodee Revenge set! Ready?! Doom!  
  
Domon (voice over with subtitle): The falling of the King. . . Wait, no Why not George?!! Or Argo, he needs it more than me. . . darn. . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Domon wakes up from the bright and shiny morning, as birds chirp. The tussle haired hero gets up, wearing pink G-Gundam pajamas)  
  
Domon (Thinking: Ah, what a great day, the birds are singing!): Damn birds. . . shut it up!  
  
(The King Of Hearts gets up from his bed and goes downstairs, first brushing his teeth, then having a nice bowl of Argo-Os, now with Pirate marshmallows, then pours some milk in it.)  
  
Domon (Takes a bite and thinks: Mmm. . . nice marshmallows, and this crunchy Argo shaped oats are the best!): Feh, this cereal is alright. . .  
  
(Suddenly, an explosion happens outside of Domon's new apartment, then a series of short explosions, followed by the following song. . .)  
  
"I love you, you love me, and we're a happy family. . ."  
  
(Domon looked up in fear, still wearing those pink pajamas)  
  
(Suddenly he disappeared just as three seconds later, his apartment, the entire complex was destroyed by the hand of a Gundam. . . It was a purple Gundam, with green chest plates. It looked like a normal Gundam, but. . . cute. . . The gold points on the Gundam head that usually look like a samurai's helmet, or a ninja's head cover, was green as well, and pointed back. The Gundam had a purple tail as well, with green spots. It had weird dinosaur like feet, which looked like redwood tree trunks. On both arms were blasters that had little flower pictures all over. It was probably the most disturbing Gundam of all. . . The Barney Gundam. . . Meanwhile, atop a building. . .)  
  
Chibodee: Are you sure we can freak out Domon this way. . .?  
  
Domon: Ever since I knew Gundam, he's had a fear and hatred for Barney. . . it goes back to his childhood. . .  
  
(Flashback:  
  
Barney: Hi!  
  
Young Domon: Hi purple dinosaur man!  
  
Barney: *pats Domon the head, then heaves him forward* Now sing the song!  
  
Young Domon: I don't wanna sing the song. . .  
  
Barney: Sing the song. . . Or no soup for you!  
  
Young Domon: WAAAHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
(little Domon runs away as the purple dinosaur of children's nightmares chases him, singing that same annoying song.)  
  
(Back to the present, Domon roars "Arise Gundam!" The God Gundam arises as the King Of Hearts jumps into the cockpit, activating the mobile trace and gets ready to rock some Purple Dino arse)  
  
Domon: You're going down you sick excuse of a children's afternoon hero!  
  
Barney: I love you!!!!  
  
Domon: Die!!!!!  
  
(The God Gundam flies straight at the Barney Gundam, and starts punching recklessly, forgetting all his training of the Highlands, of Master Asia, and of the trenchcoat-wearing ninja, Schwarz Bruder. He attacks, swinging lefts and right, at a dodging Barney. . . which the purple Gundam knees him in the stomach, then. . . hugs him. Meanwhile, Chibodee and Master Asia eat popcorn and debate over world politics and what's a funnier name "Slinker" or "Noodge".)  
  
Domon: That's it!! No More. . .  
  
(Domon's body glows gold inside his cockpit and so does the Gundam for that matter.)  
  
Domon: This hand of mine glows burning red. . . It tells me to defeat you!!!!  
  
(The Barney Gundam stands there doing really nothing but grinning, as the one inside it laughs. The God Gunam's hand glows and the King Of Hearts flies towards Barney again, this time, an circle of energy pushing him as well. . .)  
  
Domon: Bakaretsu. . . God Finger!!!  
  
(He puts his hand over the Barney Gundam. . . but it keeps smiling, just like the pilot inside)  
  
Barney: You can't beat me. . . and now you're gonna fail and fall!!!  
  
Domon: No!!!!! I've got something else!!!  
  
Asia (laughing): He's a fool if he thinks the move I taught him will work. . .  
  
Chibodee: Why?  
  
Asia: That thing is actually a robot. It's built to stop him at every turn. He's never faced an opponent like that. He can't understand it's feelings because it has none, it counters every move he knows, and it's built on his worse fear. A fear that makes your phobia of clowns look like a dance in the wind! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Chibodee (Awestruck): You are part of my new religion.  
  
(Meanwhile, Domon called to use the Sekiha Tenkyouken)  
  
Domon: "School Of the Undefeated Of The East! Sekiha Tenkouken!"  
  
Barney: I have one of those too! Prank of The Boxer & Undefeated Of The East! Mizugen Ryuuken (Translates in kanji to Water Illusion Dragon Punch)  
  
(The water dragon punch attack defeats Domon's ultimate attack and takes him out, slamming him against a building, and sending him flying out of his Gundam, while his Gundam burns on fire. . .)  
  
Domon: -_- NNOOO!!!!!!! Gundam!!!!!!  
  
(Barney gets out of the Gundam)  
  
Barney: Now!!! Hug Me!!!  
  
(Barney runs over to The Shuffle Alliance Leader and hugs him, making his left eye twitch and cry in pain. Before he loses consciousness he screams, figuring out who was behind this from what The purple dinosaur's ultimate attack was.)  
  
Domon: Curse you Chibodee!!!!!! Curse you Master!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Domon loses consciousness as the last thing he hears is the laughter of The Queen Of Spades and the Ex-King Of Hearts)  
  
(Later. . .)  
  
Chibodee: One down, three to go. . .  
  
Asia: Who's next?  
  
Chibodee: Someone I've always wanted to get. . . George. . .  
  
Asia: What did you do with Domon. . .  
  
Chibodee: Look for yourself. . .  
  
(Chibodee points up at the giant Hong Kong mega-screen. On it a new show appears "The Adventures of Domon and Barney, directed by Steel Cerberus, which shows clips of Domon and Barney hugging, fishing, showing children that violence is bad, and Domon randomly saying "I love hugs!" both Chibodee and Master Asia gain giant sweatdrops. . . and both of them walk away whistling, as if they never even heard of Domon. . .)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: And that's it! Chapter 3 is next! Stalker, if you please?!  
  
George: Wait, stop! Please, I'll pay you in francs!!  
  
Slimslyde: I don't want your money! You can't bribe me with French money pal! Stalker?  
  
Stalker: It's the moment you've been waiting for! George De Sand it charged with murdering Miss Marie, and now, with his Knight's title broken, how will the orange haired Jack Of Diamonds go on!?!  
  
Domon (With happy voice and subtitles): Next episode: The broken knight! 


End file.
